After the Runaway
by KTwilight
Summary: After Jacob runs away he lands himself in Tacoma. There he meets a seer named Cassie. What happens when Jacob inprints on Cassie? What happens when Bella and Edward come to visit? Will Jacob be found? What happens when he is?
1. Introducing Jacob

-1Cassie lay in her warm bed, shivering. She heard the soft patter of the rain on the roof above her head. It was nights like these that made her glad to have her electric blanket. Another shudder rocked through her body. She curled up into a ball. Cassie hated Washington. She hated Tacoma! It rained more in this town than any other place on the whole entire planet! If her dad hadn't died of cancer she wouldn't be here in the first place. She felt tears coming and commanded herself to take a deep breath. 'There's no need to think about that now' she thought to herself. 'This isn't his fault' She tried to concentrate on the sound of the rain. She sighed. When she grew up she wanted to move someplace where it was warmer and where it rained less. Cassie smiled at the thought. She would probably go back to her home town of Los Angeles, California.

Cassie stared bleakly out her bedroom window and watched the cold rain fall to the ground below. She was tired and extremely comfortable, but she was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't know what she would "see" tonight. Cassie was a seer, but only saw, mostly, her own future. Her visions came as dreams, and they could happen day or night. Once she got in trouble for sleeping in class. She remembered that moment now with a sheepish smile. As it kept getting later into the night, Cassie had to keep pulling herself out of unconsciousness. Finally, at midnight, she failed. As she slipped into sleep, a vision occurred.

She saw a boy. He was extremely well muscled for his age, well for anyone if she was being honest. He looked 16 maybe 17. She could tell because his features reminded her of how some of her classmates looked. He had russet colored skin, long jet black hair that went down to his chin, and dark brown black eyes which were glistening with suppressed fury and jealousy. His name, she sensed, was Jacob Black. Cassie wondered why he was significant enough to show up in a vision. She saw him angrily push open the screen door to an old red wood house, weathered with age. He was quivering, shaking. She wondered if he was having an episode. Tied to his left leg by a black cord no thicker than a piece of yarn was a pair of plain black sweatpants. Suddenly he practically exploded into a russet colored wolf. Clothes scraps fell behind him. He started to run, and he was fast! He used his powerful legs to push him farther away from the house towards the forest. There were people talking to him in his head. They were saying they were sorry about something. 'Go away' I heard him growl. Then the wolf disappeared into the forest, and her vision ended.

Cassie sat up in bed, covered in sweat and tried to absorb what she had just seen. The boy, Jacob Black, was in her future. Her near future most likely. She sighed and glanced at her alarm clock. It was five a.m. It was a Sunday, and Cassie had hoped to sleep in but she knew she wouldn't be able to get anywhere near sleep. She stretched, her joints cracking as they flexed. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought as she stood up and walked over to her closet. She thought for a moment, then pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a gray t shirt, the outfit she wore every Sunday. Cassie pulled on socks and decided to wear her favorite pair on converse. They were half brown half pink with brown flowers on the pink side. When she finished tying her shoes she sat up and glanced around her messy room.

On one side there was a dresser, with things laying askew on top of (and all around) it. Above the dresser there was a poster of the actor, Steven Strait. On the far wall was her bed, the only neat place in her messy, messy room. It was perfectly made. The window was on the wall beyond her bed. Opposite to her dresser was her desk which contained a laptop, pictures, and other miscellaneous items. On the left of her desk was a closet which held most of her shirts and pants. Then there was the floor which was covered by a variety of objects. There was everything from clothes to books to blankets to her favorite stuffed animal, Wooly, the stuffed sheep. Finished with her assessment, Cassie sighed and stood up. She glanced in her mirror, and frowned. Her hair, which was usually straight, now stuck out at all angles. It really, really needed to be brushed. She was slight, but she thought she was tall for a tenth grader. She was about five foot ten. She grabbed her brush from off the dresser and brushed out her long light brown hair. She reached down and pick up her note book. She pulled out a piece of paper and told her mom she was going to get the paper and walk down to the post office to mail a letter to her grandma.

She left the note on the small kitchen table in their microscopic kitchen. Sometimes she wondered how she was ever able to cook in it.

She grabbed her plain black sweatshirt, which was hanging by the door and grabbed the letter out of her pocket. Before she went to get the paper, she glanced out the window. She sighed with relief, it had stopped raining.

She went out to the driveway to grab the paper before she left to mail her letter. She turned the corner, and almost had a heart attack!

Standing there, in the center of the driveway, was the russet colored wolf from her dream. Tied to his left hind leg were the black sweatpants. He was turning his head side to side, glancing all around. He looked lost. Cassie gasped, and then barely stifled a scream. The wolf, hearing her gasp, turned his head toward her. His brown black eyes bored into her skull. He was obviously confused.

"Jacob?" she asked the wolf, forgetting that animals can't talk. "Jacob Black?" The wolf continued to stare at her, clearly more confused and startled than he had been a moment before. He stared at her a minute then help up one paw, as if to say 'one minute', and then disappeared behind her house. Cassie stood frozen, unable to move. Jacob was back a minute later, bare-chested, barefooted, wearing the black sweatpants. Cassie was surprised by the way he looked. He was much more muscular in person. He had a handsome face and his hair was like hers had been that morning, all over the place. She stared at him in a state of awe.

Jacob on the other hand, had different feelings. He was very confused. How did this girl know him? But then he felt a much stronger emotion. As he looked at her pleasant heart shaped face, into her sapphire blue eyes, he knew he'd imprinted. She mattered most now, most ever. Jacob, stunned into silence by his emotions, finally found his voice. "Who are you?" He asked. "How do you know me?"

"I-I'm Cassie" Cassie stuttered. "I'm a seer but I can only, well mostly, see my own future. I saw you in it"

'Is she a vampire' Jacob thought, almost snarling at the thought. He remembered Alice. He almost growled, but then remembered that Cassie didn't know about vampires and werewolves. He took a deep breath through his nose. She definitely wasn't a vampire, although she had the sweetest scent he had ever smelled, almost like vanilla. He decided right then that she had to know. He decided to tell her everything.

"Cassie" Jacob said. "I would like to tell you my story" This was the first time Cassie had heard him speak. He had an amazing voice filled with majesty. "I think you might need to know it" Cassie saw sadness flash briefly across his face. She nodded, and led him inside.


	2. Jacobs Story

-1Cassie led him into their miniscule living room. It had a small TV, a table, and a deep blue couch. She led him through their abnormally small kitchen to sit on the blue couch.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Cassie asked Jacob. She saw the sadness flash in his eyes again.

"My story" Jacob replied, his deep brown black eyes far away. They only emotions in them were sadness and determination. Cassie had a feeling that he had wanted to tell someone this for a long time. She let him continue. "Well" he said, a grimace flashing over his face "A brief outline. But in the beginning, there will be a lot of explaining." Cassie nodded, ready for anything he might tell her, anything at all, except what he was about to tell her.

"I'm a werewolf" Jacob said. He paused. It seemed hard for him to say it. She saw his face crumple in denial. "We werewolves are strange creatures" He half smiled. "See, I'm a Quileute Indian and when vampires around we possess a gene that lets us turn into wolves" Vampires? Cassie was extremely confused. Jacob saw her confusion. "I'll explain about vampires later." His voice turned to a snarl around the word vampire. "When we're wolves we possess the ability to read each others minds." He shuddered. "It's mostly awful! It's good for when we need to coordinate, but otherwise" He shuddered again "UGH! Everything you've done, laid out for others to see!" Cassie shuddered at the thought. She didn't want anyone in her mind!

"What do you have to coordinate for?" She asked, way confused.

"Our main job as werewolves is to protect La Push, the Indian reservation where I live, from vampires. It's a full time job believe me!" Cassie understood. It was tough being a seer, knowing things before they happened. Sometimes it got so bad she had to miss school.

"What else is strange about you guys?" Cassie asked. She let a smile leak out. She was having fun with this guy.

"Well" Jacob continued. "There's a lot more strange stuff when we're not wolves. Once the gene is triggered we reach full growth in a matter of months. That's why I have so big muscles" he said, flexing one. Cassie giggled, and Jacob smiled. He continued "We also don't age, but that's not really a problem since I'm full grown. We can't age until we decide to stop becoming a wolf. That takes a lot of self control. We are also super strong." He said smiling, showing off his white teeth which looked super white against his russet skin. "We also have imprinting" He gave Cassie a shy look. She continued to stare a Jacob, continued to listen, so he just continued.

"Imprinting" he said, then stopped. He seemed to be struggling for words. "Is like love at first sight, but more powerful" Cassie looked confused, so he tried to rephrase. "It's like gravity isn't keeping you on earth anymore, they are" Cassie nodded. Now she understood.

"The only other things about werewolves are that we run a high temperature and if we get too angry or upset, we turn into wolves" He grimaced at the thought.

"How high is your temperature?" Cassie wondered out loud. Jacob put his hand on her cheek. Cassie sighed. It felt good, it felt warm.

"About 1 oh 8 point 9" He said and took his hand away from her cheek.

"I have one more question to ask before you continue" Cassie said. Jacob nodded.

"How do you change" She asked, a little wary.

"We quiver and we shake when we're upset. Then it kind of looks like we exploded" He laughed a little. "Finally, before I tell you my story, there are 2 things you need to know about, vampires and Bella." He stopped. Cassie sat silently, waiting for him to continue. It seemed to cause him pain to say Bella's name. Cassie felt a flow of jealousy flow through her, and was shocked by it.

"Vampires" Jacob continued with a slight snarl "are immortal creatures who don't age, like us. They don't sleep and they don't eat. The ones who drink human blood have red eyes, and the ones who drink animal blood have topaz golden eyes." He paused, and Cassie nodded her head to show she understood.

"They're extremely beautiful, fast, and strong. They have cold hard skin and the only way to destroy them is to tear them apart and burn the pieces" He grimaced. He had never gotten over what he'd learned that night before the war, vampires can be people too.

"We had a clan of vampires in Forks, a town fifteen minutes away from La Push." At thought his eyes filled with sadness. Cassie wondered why. From what Jacob told her, werewolves hated vampires. "There were seven of them, and my friend Bella fell in love with one of them. His name was Edward" And then, his story began. He explained about meeting Bella, her getting hurt in Phoenix and his dad's bribe to tell her to break up with Edward. He told Cassie about Edward leaving Bella and her visiting, not looking human at all. He told about becoming a werewolf and Edward returning. He spoke of becoming a werewolf like it was the worst thing to ever happen to him. Cassie felt sympathy for him there. He also told her about the vampire war and running away from home. Cassie told him that's what she saw in her vision, and he looked a little surprised by that.

Finally he finished his story. Cassie silently sat, contemplating what she had just heard. She watched Jacob gauge her reaction, wondering if he'd told her too much. Cassie struggled to keep her face blank, empty of all emotion. She tried to understand what he was saying. He was a werewolf? Vampires existed? Her head spun with thousands of unanswered questions.

Jacob watched her beautiful heart-shaped face for any emotion. But he was disappointed. It was completely empty. He got the feeling that she was only here in body, that her mind was somewhere else. It had been a minute and she hadn't moved an inch. The only emotion was in her sapphire blue eyes, confusion.

"So you're a werewolf? She asked slowly. Jacob nodded. "And this Edward is a vampire?" She continued. Jacob nodded again. "And this Edward is going to turn Bella into a vampire and she's the reason for the war because Edward killed Victoria's mate? Jacob nodded again.

"You got it" he said. Then he saw the strangest emotion form in her eyes, pity But Jacob also saw more confusion, and he wondered why that was.

Cassie felt so sorry for him. He had been through so much. She felt a sudden urge to wrap her arms around his waist in an embrace of comfort and acceptance. She knew what he had been through. At least he wasn't alone. Then she felt love for this boy. He was extremely handsome and aged, wiser than most people his age because of his gift and burden, like her. She didn't know a lot of people who understood her. Only a few people on the inside knew why she was so depressed all the time. She knew then why he had shown up in a vision, he was her soul mate.

She felt a sudden wave of shock. How would she break this to Brad, her boyfriend. She just had to know if Jake felt the same way about her. She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Jake" she whispered into his chest. She looked up. His eyes were far away. It looked like he was having an internal debate.

"Cassie" Jake said. He took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something" Cassie looked up, expectant. "I imprinted on you" Then he flinched, like he was expecting to be hit. Cassie did the opposite. She leaned forward and kissed him. Jacob was frozen for a second, then he was kissing her back. His hands braided into her hair. She pulled herself closer to him, and she didn't resist. Her arms wound around his neck. A minute later Cassie froze and pulled away. She was gasping, and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears. Jacob then enveloped her in an extremely warm hug. Cassie then glanced at the clock, and panicked. It was 6:30.

"Jake you have to leave!" she cried, carefully listening for any sign of movement upstairs. "My mom will be up any minute! I'll get her off to work. Can you come back in an hour?" Jacob just nodded then ran so fast it looked like he melted into thin air.


	3. Mom

-1As soon as Jake left, Cassie heard a rustling from upstairs. Her mom must be up. She heard the water start, that was her cue to start breakfast. She sighed and stood up, then fell down again. She had tripped over her own feet. She fell back on the couch and giggled. It didn't sound like hers. She half smiled and walked over to the fridge. Her mother couldn't cook AT ALL. So cooking everything they ate was her job. She opened the fridge and looked for a minute. She made a mental note to visit the grocery store later this week. Finally she pulled out a carton of eggs and a bag of leftover sausages from the day before She stuck the sausages in the microwave and pulled a pan out of a cupboard. She cracked 3 eggs into the pan and put the pan on the stove.

Her mom came downstairs then. Cassie had her mom's straight brown hair, sapphire eyes, and height. Actually her mom was at least two inches taller than her. "Hey baby" her mom said, kissing her on the top of her head. "What's cooking?"

"Morning Mom" Cassie said, stirring the eggs. "Breakfast is scrambled eggs and leftover sausages. The sausages are in the microwave and the eggs are almost done. Can you set the table?" Cassie's mom nodded and set the table for the two of them. She pulled the sausages out of the microwave and put two on each plate. Cassie then put portions of eggs on both the plates. Then she sat down with her mom to eat breakfast.

"So" her mom said, starting a conversation. Cassie and her mom loved each other, but they didn't talk much. So her mom sprung on each and every chance. "Brad's coming over at nine this morning, right?" Brad, Cassie had forgotten all about him. She was just happy with Jake. When he kissed her, she forgot about everything and everyone. She had to talk to Jake. She had to break up with Brad. She HAD to get her mother out of the house!

"Oh mom look at the time!" Cassie said without looking. She glanced at the clock. It was seven. She sighed. Her mom had to be at work in Seattle at eight fifteen and she had about an hour commute, at least. "You really ought to get to work"

Cassie was staring at the clock, and her mom's eyes followed her gaze. "Oh you're right!" she exclaimed. "Can you do the dishes?" Cassie nodded. "Bye sweetie! I'll be back at eight tonight. Cassie said goodbye, let her mom out, and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the garage door and sighed with relief. She waited until she heard her mom's car drive away before she even dared to move.

She then went into the kitchen and picked up the breakfast dishes off the table. She started the warm water and pulled a sponge from the cupboard underneath the sink. She hated washing off eggs. They were impossible to remove. She picked up the first dish and had barely started to scrub it when she felt overly large, inhumanly warm arms wind around her waist and pull her closet to an inhumanly large and warm and body. On her cool back, Jake felt really good.

" Hey Jake" she whispered, continuing to scrub the dish she was working on. She felt Jake's hands move up her arms and made her put down the plate and sponge. He then turned her around and gently pressed his lips to hers. She sighed. The kiss was very short and extremely sweet. She could tell how much he missed her in the half hour he was gone.

"Hey" hey leaned down and whispered in her ear. She shivered. "So what did you do when I was gone?"

"I just made and had breakfast with my mother" She said. "So what did you do. It must be way more exciting than what I did"

"I smelled a vampire, so I went after it. Turns out they were residents in this area. They didn't drink human blood, so there was no reason to hurt them. They didn't know who you were, so I don't have to watch the area" Jake said with a smile.

"Am I the only reason you went over there?" Cassie asked, touched by his concern for her safety.

"Yes" Jake admitted, blushing a little.

"Jake" Cassie said. She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you" The dishes could wait. This was more important. She led him to their family room couch where he sat on her on his lap. He waited to see if she'd move. When she didn't, he smiled.

"So what do you want to tell me? Jake asked. Cassie sucked in a deep breath. She could do this. Then she opened her mouth and all her words spilled out so fast that Jacob couldn't understand them.

"JakeIhaveaboyfriendhisnameisBrad.He'scomingovertodayatninebutI'mgoingtobreakupwithhim" She breathed a sigh of relief and then snuck a peek at Jacob. She imagined that he would be incredibly mad. But he just looked confused.

"Could you repeat that a little slower" he asked a little sheepishly. He smiled an impish smile so cute that Cassie decided, against her will, to continue.

"Jake, I have a boyfriend. His name is Brad. He's coming over at nine this morning" She then snuck a peed at Jake. His eyes were filled with rage and his whole body was shaking. Remembering what he'd told her this morning, Cassie hurriedly spoke. " I'm going to break up with him, so I can be with you" She saw the shaking slow enough so that she could hug him. Then she felt the shaking cease.

"Well" Jake said with a slight smile in his voice. "I guess that's ok"

"So" Cassie said, twisting a piece of her hair. "Brad is coming at nine. That means we have an hour and a half to ourselves" She saw Jake smile.

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips moving gently with hers. Then they became more urgent. His hands braided into her hair, holding her in place. Her arms locked around his neck. She crushed herself to him. A minute later he pulled her away and gave her a giant hug. Cassie sighed. She was blissfully happy in his arms.

"So" Jake said into her hair. "Tell me about you"

"There's nothing to tell. I've been extremely plain all my life and my did died of cancer two months ago" At the thought of her dad, a tear slipped out. But it wasn't just her dad. Everyone she knew was pretty, everyone but her. Jacob wiped it away. He took her face in his hands ad stared into her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about your dad" he said.

"It's ok" Cassie said. "It's not your fault" She looked away, and Jacob knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it any more. So he changed the subject.

"One more thing" He said. "You're beautiful in every way " He kissed her forehead. Cassie accidentally let a tear escape. Jacob wiped it away.

"Tell me how I'm beautiful" she said in a quivering voice. She was trying to keep her voice from breaking. No one besides Brad had ever called her beautiful.

"Well" Jake began. "Your hair is a beautiful color and it's extremely silky" He caught a loose strand between his overly large fingers and tucking it behind her ear. She was struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. " And your eyes are a beautiful color. They have such a depth to them. And you have the most amazing…" He stopped. She hadn't realized it, but her tears were flowing now. He hurried to wipe them away.

"Oh love" He said, embracing her in a gentle hug. "Do you think you're ugly?"

She nodded into his chest and said "You and Brad are the only ones to ever call me beautiful"

"Just because people don't say it doesn't mean it's not true" Jacob said. "Here, let me help you forget all your problems" She looked up. He was wearing an impish smile, and Cassie wondered what he was thinking. He leaned down again and kissed her. This kiss was more urgent and persuasive. His arms were around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms twined around his neck. He was right. She forgot all her problems. She even forgot her own name. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Brad.

"Jake hide!" She whispered. She untwined herself from him and got up from the couch to dump her boyfriend.


	4. Brad

-1_Previously:_

_Cassie untwined herself from him and got up from the couch to dump her boyfriend._

Cassie walked over to the door and opened it. And there stood Brad, a living god at her school. Cassie didn't understand why he fell for her. Brad was a six foot tall blond, the star basketball player at her school. He could even dunk and shoot half court shots. He's the one who taught her to play in the first place. She wasn't great, but she wasn't horrible. She had tried out for her school team and made junior varsity. Brad was tall, muscular, and handsome. He had baby blue eyes and blond hair that went down over his ears. He was the cutest and most sought after boy at her school. She often times heard sighs of desire as she and Brad walked, hand in hand, down the hallways of her school. Even on walks and at restaurants she caught people staring.

"Hey baby" he said, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Cassie almost cried. The boy she had dated for a year, the boy she had loved, and she was going to break up with him. Somehow she managed to hold back her tears.

"Hey" she said. He enveloped her in a big hug, although it wasn't as warm and comforting as Jake's. She let him inside and quickly shut the door. It was unseasonably cold for mid July. He leaned down to kiss her. She turned away from the kiss and looked up at Brad. She had never refused a kiss from him. She remembered when his lips on hers was the best feeling she could've ever imagined. When was that, oh yeah, yesterday. It seemed like it had been forever since then. She immediately saw worry form in his eyes. She wished she didn't have to hurt him like this.

"Hey" he said taking her face in his hands. His hands seemed cold compared to Jake's. "What's up?" he asked. Cassie pulled away. "What's wrong?" Cassie sucked in a deep breath. If she wanted to date Jake, she reminded herself, you have to break up with Brad.

"Brad" she said. "I need to talk to you" Cassie put her shaking hand in one of his and led him into the family room. His warm hand felt wonderful against her warm skin. But Jake's hand would've felt better. She sat him on the couch. She almost laughed at the extreme sense of de ja vu

"So what do you want to tell me?" Brad asked. His voice was really low and was incredibly silky. With just a hello he could get a lot of girls at her school to faint with pleasure. He just asked the same question Jake had asked. Her sense of de ja vu got stronger. It got so strong she almost giggled. And that wouldn't be good because of what she was about to do.

"Brad" she began, and sighed. "I need to break up with you" She saw Brad's face crumple in confusion. Her mind had flinched when she said these words. She really didn't want to break up with the boy she had been dating for a year, but if she wanted to be with Jake, she had to.

"Why?" Brad asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He was incredibly confused. This was sudden. There had been no signs. The only possible reason could be… "Is there someone else?" he asked with slight fury in his voice.

"Well, yes" Cassie said, blushing sheepishly. "And if I love him and want to be with him, how can I be with you?" Cassie asked. She saw anger, lots of it, form in his baby blue eyes. She was just about ready to grovel at his feet and beg and plead for him to understand. She saw his face turn hard. He opened his mouth, and Cassie knew he was going to say something nasty. He may be cute, but he had a horrible temper.

"I never loved you" he said, a sneer in his voice. It was such a small sentence, but it hurt so much. Cassie felt like she was about to cry. Brad saw that, and smiled. He continued. "You are the ugliest thing on the face of this planet, on the face of any planet." This comment hurt more than the last one. Brad knew she hated being called ugly. He knew it would hurt her more than anything else. Cassie felt tears coming. "I only dated you to get Samantha back. She's the only girl I ever loved" Cassie knew it. She had been used. He had never loved her. A tear accidentally escaped. Brad smirked. He stood up triumphantly from the couch, loped gracefully to the door, and slammed it behind him. Cassie was still thinking about what he said. He never loved her. She was ugly.

She started to cry. He had broken her heart. She never was beautiful. Everything that Brad had ever said to her was a lie. That's how Jake found her, sobbing on the couch. She had obviously been hurt. He could kill Brad. His whole body started to shake. He calmed himself. He had to go comfort Cassie. He enveloped her in the warm comfort of his arms. She turned her head to sob into his chest.

"What?" Jacob asked, rubbing her back, letting her ruin the awesome shirt he had just bought with her tears. He would just have to buy a new one. He made a mental note to have Cassie drive him to the store later. "What did he say? Did he hurt you?" he asked with slight malice in his voice. If that guy had hurt her he'd… he'd… he reminded himself he needed to stay calm. He tried to focus on what Cassie was saying.

"He said- he said" Cassie started, a sob breaking her voice. She couldn't continue.

"What did he say?" Jacob asked in a soothing voice, rubbing her back. At his touch she was encouraged. She was fine, as long as Jacob was with her. When he left, the pain was sure to hit her again, stronger than ever.

"He said he never loved me" she sniffed into his shirt. "And I wasted a year on him!" A tear escaped from under her lids. Jacob wiped it away. He could tell there was more.

"What else did he say?" Jacob asked, his voice and eyes full of concern.

"He said I was the ugliest thing on the face of any planet and that he only dated me to get his ex girlfriend, Samantha, back" At the thought , a new sob formed in her throat. She had been tricked. She had been fooled. She had been used. She felt stupid. She looked up at Jake. He looked like he was going to kill anything too close. He was shaking like mad.

"Jake calm down" she pulled up and whispered in his ear. She had stopped crying by now. She felt the shaking slow, and finally stop. She sighed and hug him. She felt warm arms wrap around her.

"You know" Jake began. He pulled her away from him to gauge her reaction. She looked up at him and pouted. He laughed a little at that. "I could kill him for saying that to you."

"Don't" Cassie said, worming herself back into the circle of his arms. " That would make you a criminal" She half smiled as she tried to picture Jake as a criminal. She couldn't see it. "Anyway" she continued. "Why kill someone for speaking the truth?"

"No, love" Jake said, kissing her forehead. "What he said was an absolute lie. You are the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet, not the ugliest."

"Thanks Jake" Cassie sighed. "You really do know me. Are you sure you can't read minds?" she asked, laughing.

"No" Jake said laughing with her. " I can't read minds" She smiled, then he leaned down and kissed her. Cassie was learning that there was nothing she loved more than the feel for Jake's warm lips on hers. He pulled her closer and her arms draped around his neck. She pulled out his hair tie and ran her fingers through his hair. It was just then she realized he brushed it. Then she forgot as Jake's hand moved from her waist up her back, sending chills down her spine. Finally, realizing she needed air, Cassie pulled away. She was gasping and lightheaded. Her stomach growled. It was just then she realized she was hungry. She hadn't eaten much for breakfast.

"Hey Jake" she asked. "Do you want something to eat?" He nodded. She started to walk over to the fridge, then stopped half way.

"Jake" she said. "I really need to go to the store"

"Hey no problem" he said, lounging on the couch. "Do you have a ride?"

"Of course!" Cassie said, laughing. "Do you want to come with?"

"I have nothing else to do" he replied. Cassie's face fell a little. "And I get to be with you, so sure" And with that, Cassie and Jacob walked hand in hand out to the garage.


	5. Shopping

-1**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and our computer has broken down. So just wait I'm posting as I write this.**

_Previously_

_And with that, Cassie and Jacob walked hand in hand to the garage._

Cassie turned the garage light on and Jacob felt his jaw drop. Her car was like nothing he had ever seen. He struggled for words.

"This?" he asked in a state of awe. "This is you car?" Cassie nodded and smiled smugly. "Aw man!" he said, walking up to a purple jaguar and stroking it's glossy paint. "This is sweet! Where'd u get a ride like this?"

"My dad" Cassie said. "He was a surgeon when we lived in Los Angles. It was a sixteenth birthday present"

"So how different is California from Washington?" Jake asked, circling her car as he examined it.

"Very" Cassie said, sighing wistfully. "It hardly ever rained. So" she said, recomposing her face. "Can we go to the store of are you going to continue to oogle at my car?"

"Sure we can go" Jake said, heading toward the passenger seat, the stopped. "Wait can I drive?" he asked hopefully.

" Do you have your license?" Cassie asked. Jake nodded as he pulled it out of his pocket. " Do you have the keys?" she asked, pulling them out of her pocket. She heard Jake mutter something that sounded like "Dang" as he got into the passenger seat. She pushed a button on the top of the inside of the car, the garage door opened, and she pulled out. She pushed the button again and the garage door closed.

"Oh, can we stop in the clothing department? I need to get a new shirt" Jake asked as they drove toward the nearest Fred Meyer.

"Why?" Cassie asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Because you ruined the last one I bought" He said, gesturing to the tear stained shirt he was wearing.

"Oh, I never noticed you bought a shirt. And I'm sorry" She said, blushing a little. "I'll buy you a new one. What size are you?" She said taking her eyes off the road and glancing him up and down.

"Not sure" he said, frowning. "But thank you" He removed one of her hands from the steering wheel and kissed her palm. Moments later they arrived at Fred Meyer. Jake grabbed a cart and rested his arms on the handle bar.

"So what do you need?" Jake asked, pushing the cart toward the food isle.

"Um" Cassie said. She reached in her pocket for the list. The list! She had accidentally left it on the kitchen counter. "Besides your shirt, food" Cassie said, blushing sheepishly. Jacob responded with a booming laugh.

"Food?" He asked, still laughing. "You forgot the list, didn't you?" Cassie nodded, keeping her head facing toward the ground. She was blushing SO badly. He lifted her chin so she was facing him. "Ah well" He said. "You probably have the whole list memorized. So, where should we go first?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "Your shirt and a pair of shoes. They won't spoil."

"So" Jake said, pushing the cart in the general direction of the clothing department. "How do you propose to pay for all this?"

"Credit card" Cassie replied. "My mom lets me use it for clothing and grocery shopping"

"Huh" Jacob said. He really couldn't say anything else. This girl had an answer for everything.

"So what kind of shirt do you want?" She asked. It may be summer but summers in western Washington could be cold and really wet.

"T shirt is fine" Jake said. She must've looked confused because he laid a hot hand on her cheek and said "I don't get cold, remember?"

"Right" she said, removing his hand from her face and twining her finger through his . When they get to the clothing section, Jake looked around for a second and got all excited about a Seahawks t shirt. She bought it for him, but almost croaked at the price.

"32 dollars?" she croaked. She almost fainted but Jacob held her straight. "God that's expensive but you can have it" Jacob smiled and steered her toward the shoes. One pair of black converse later she finally got him to steer the cart in the direction of the food section.

" So where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Um" Cassie said, struggling to remember the items on her list. "Let's head to fruit. We're out of strawberries and bananas. "Jake nodded. They went through the rest of her mental list quickly. After shopping with Cassie, Jacob was never going to shop with a woman again. She was picky about the brands and types of things she wanted. She spent five minutes buying peanut butter! She kept debating which was better, Jif creamy or Skippy crunchy. It drove him insane. He was relieved that the trip was over. Jacob put the groceries in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat. Cassie was waiting for him. As soon as he got in, Cassie leaned across her seat and kissed him.

He was taken by surprise so it took him a minute to react. Then his lips were moving gently with hers. Her arms locked around his neck. He moved his hands, which were caressing her cave down her stomach to her waist. He pressed his lips to hers once, twice, three times. Then he sighed and pulled away. Cassie smiled and popped the keys into the ignition. She started driving and Jake pulled one of her hands away from the steering wheel, tracing the twists and turns of the veins under her translucent skin. The ride home was quicker than the ride there.

"So" Jake said, walking through the garage door. He was carrying the last bag of groceries. He began placing them in the fridge. "Where were we before we left?"

"I believe you were kissing me" Cassie said, pulling Jacob toward the couch and sitting on his lap.

"I don't think that's were we left off" Jake said letting out a big smile. "but sure" He leaned down and pressed his warm lips to hers. His hands moved up from her waist and braided into her hair. Her arms locked around his neck and he pulled her as close as he possibly could. He pressed his lips to her once, twice, three times. Then she sighed, pulled away and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her small body.

"Hey Hake" she said and looked up at him. His big brown black eyes stared into hers. It knocked the breath out of her. The things this boy could do to her. She recovered her breath. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, grilled cheese?" he asked tenitivly.

" That's fine" she said, giving his hand a little squeeze before she got up from the couch to fix them lunch.


	6. Tracking

**Sorry I've been busy and I know this chapter is short. I will be posting a longer one soon I promise! This chapter goes to Samtude and Blindsidefreak! Thanks 4 the reviews. Keep reviewing guys! Have a great day, and chapter 7 will be coming soon!**

Bella POV

"Edward, any sign of him?" I asked. I was hanging onto Edward's back as he ran through the forest, searching for Jacob's scent. I can't believe he's only been gone for almost a week, it's felt like years. Billy informed me Jacob was missing after he skipped lunch. I had never known Jake to miss a meal, so I knew something was afoot. Billy told us that Jake ran out of the house after he received a letter that Edward had stuck into the wedding invitation. I had been furious at him at first, but then he kissed me, and I forgot. I smiled at the thought of the kiss.

Billy had been frantic. He talked to everyone in the pack, and, finding that none of them knew where Jacob was, he had had a panic attack. And that only added to the stress everyone was feeling now. Than everyone went searching. The only trace of him they found was a clump of red brown fur stuck to a branch about ten miles away from La Push.

I turned my face into Edward's back and let a tear escape. Jacob, my best friend, the man I had loved, but only with part of my heart, the man whose heart I broke. I lifted my head onto Edward's shoulder and watched the trees go by. Then it hit me, I was the reason Jacob was gone. Staring at the trees was making me dizzy so I turned my head back into Edward's back.

Billy had turned to Edward as a last resort. And now Edward was attempting to track him. Although he assured me it wasn't hard. Jacob's scent was strong.

"Yes" Edward said. My head shot up, and that made me dizzier still. "He went toward Tacoma." I turned my head back into Edward's back. Another tear escaped. We had succeeded. He had found a scent. He had found Jacob. 


	7. Lunch

**IMPORTANT! After this chapter I WILL NOT be posting another until I get more reviews. To see how many reviews I want, you MUST read my profile. I will not be putting the number ANYWHERE else! Keep reviewing guys!**

As she worked at the stove making her and Jacob's sandwiches, she felt his overly warm arms whap around her waist. Cassie's breath caught in her throat. The things this boy could do to her. Fantasies filled her head so she shook her head to clear it, then sighed.

"Hey Jake" Cassie said, flipping over one of the three sandwiches with her favorite spatula. He gave her a small squeeze and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Are the sandwiches done yet?" He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Almost" Cassie said, turning her head for a quick kiss. "Could you get two plates out of the cabinet over there?" Cassie nodded her head to the far side of the kitchen. She felt Jake nod and slide away. She immediately wished she was back in his arms again. She glanced at the finished golden brown sandwiches. "Jake" she said, glancing over her shoulder. "Could you bring the plates over here? The sandwiches are done" Jake brought the plates over and Cassie placed a sandwich on her plate and two on Jake's. She started to walk them over to the table when Jacob kissed her and removed the plates from her hands. He set the plates down on the table across from each other and held out a chair for her. Cassie smiled and sat down.

"So" Jake said, sitting down across from her. "Tell me about you and your friends. What do you like to do?"

"Let's see" Cassie said, thinking for a moment. Jacob was staring lovingly at her. "I like basketball and volleyball. And I'm pretty good at both"

"I'll play you" Jake said with a grin.

"No way!" Cassie exclaimed. "You're super strong, that wouldn't be fair!" Jake continued to grin, so Cassie continued to answer his questions. "I get really good grades, mostly As and I only have one friend. Her name is Ally. She has shoulder length blond hair, is six feet tall and is really fun to be around. So tell me about you" Cassie said, resting her chin in her hand. "You must be much more interesting"

"Well" Jake said. He thought for a moment. "You know a lot about me already. What else do you want to know?"

"Um" Cassie said, taking a bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly and deliberately. "Tell me about the other members of your pack!"

"Well let's see" Jake said, then smiled. "There's Sam. He's sorta the alpha. I was the beta, when I was there." She saw sadness flash in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"What color wolf does he turn?" Cassie asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Black" Jacob said.

"So why do you guys turn different colors?" Cassie asked while Jacob grabbed her hand, turning it over slowly.

"They reflect who we are inside." Cassie nodded. "Anyways Sam imprinted on Emily" Cassie nodded. So there were other people with imprints. "Then there's Jared." Jacob continued. "He imprinted on Kim. Then there's Paul. He has a HUGE temper and can be a real pain in the butt" Jake laughed a little, then continued. "There's Embry. He's kinda shy."

"What color does Embry turn?" Cassie asked.

"He becomes a lean gray wolf" Jake said. Cassie nodded, then Jake continued. "There's Seth and Leah. They're brother and sister. Seth turns a sandy brown wolf and Leah turns gray"

"Is there anyone else?" Cassie asked, leading him over to the couch. They had both finished their sandwiches. She sat next to him and he started to play with a piece of her hair.

"There's Quil. He turns a chocolate brown. He imprinted on Claire." he said.

"Is Claire nice?" Cassie asked.

"But there's one thing. Promise you won't be judgmental." Cassie nodded. "Claire is three" Cassie felt her jaw drop. "But" Jacob continued, "we don't age, so eventually they'll be the same age." Cassie shook her head to clear it then recomposed her face.

"You forgot one" Cassie said, moving onto his lap and resting her head on his chest. 

"Who did I forget?" Jacob asked. He was incredibly confused. Who had he forgotten? He went through all of the names. He hadn't forgotten anyone.

"You forgot my favorite one" She said. "The one who turns into a russet colored wolf" Jacob's face lit up.

"Yeah I guess I did" Jake said, laughing. "Then there's Jacob" he continued. "A handsome werewolf who imprinted on the beautiful human, Cassie." Cassie smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. The way his lips moved with hers was very sweet. Her arms draped over his shoulders and his hands rested on her waist and on her back. Eventually they pulled away and Jake smiled. Cassie couldn't help but smile back. Then Cassie rested her head against Jake's chest and let out a loud groan.

"What is it?" he asked in a soothing voice, really concerned, though he didn't need to be.

"Just tired" Cassie said, yawning. Jacob laid her down on the couch and laid her head in his lap. He stroked her light brown hair gently. He was extremely careful not to hurt her. Cassie closed her eyes and smiled. She was almost asleep when she felt Jake's warm lips on hers. She sighed, sat up, and wormed her way back into the circle of his arms. He kissed her long and hard. Her hands rested on his elbows and his hands were caressing her face. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cassie got up reluctantly from Jacob's arms to answer it. A girl with brown hair stood there, holding the hand of a beautiful bronze haired boy.

"Hello" the girl said in a friendly voice. Cassie eyed her warily. "Is Jacob here?"

**So that's it for a while. Remember to check my profile for exactly how many reviews you need to post before I'll post chapter 8 which I am in the process of making. Later!**


	8. Come back

-1**Alright, chapter 8. I only got 4 reviews last time, so I need three now. Plus I have a new poll that affects the outlook of chapter 9! Vote my friends, VOTE! And review. Remember, I need THREE more reviews.**

_Previously:_

_A brown haired girl stood there, holding the hand of a beautiful bronze haired boy._

"_Hello" she said in a friendly voice. Cassie eyed her warily. "Is Jacob here?"_

"Sorry" Cassie said, starting to close the door, her eyes worried and confused, "there's no one here by that name" She almost had the door closed when a white hand flew out and stopped it. Cassie shoved her shoulder against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"He's here" the bronze haired boy said, pushing the door open a few more inches.

"No", Cassie said, shaking her head. She was struggling to close the door, but with no prevail. "There's no one here by that name." She almost had the door completely closed when Jake came running down the stairs.

"It's ok" Jake said as he made his way down the stairs, "let them in, they know I'm here." He walked up behind Cassie and rested a warm hand on her shoulder. Cassie turned around to face him.

"Jacob," she said, carefully pronouncing his full name. "Whose this?" Her eyes were in a worry line that, no matter how hard she tried, would not relax. The brown haired girl and the bronze haired boy were talking quietly on the porch.

"The girl is Bella Swan, the boy, or vampire, is Edward Cullen." Jacob said with a slight snarl. Cassie's face lit up with immediate recognition. His story. Bella was the reason he left Forks. Cassie turned back to Edward and Bella, who were talking quietly, with a white face.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked in a caring voice. Cassie thought her voice was smooth, silky, and sounded like melting honey.

"I'm fine" Cassie said with a shaking voice. "Won't you come in?" She asked, even though she wanted to slam the door in their faces. 'They're here to take him away' Cassie thought to herself 'They're here to take my Jacob away from me!' As the four of them started to walk into the family room, Cassie reached for the comfort of Jacob's warm hand. She was shaking all over. When his warm skin touched hers, she sighed and relaxed a little. They all sat on the blue living room couch, Cassie in Jacob's lap, Bella in Edward's.

"So" Jacob said, rubbing Cassie's back to calm her. He could feel the fear and confusion coming off her. It was starting to affect him. He didn't like to see her this jumpy, especially when she had been calm all day. He just wanted Bella and Edward to go away. Cassie had already been through so much stress today, he didn't know how much more she could handle, "what's all this about?"

"Jake everyone's been so worried. Also" Bella bit her lip. She seemed reluctant to tell him something, "your dad had a panic attack the day after you left."

"NO!" Jacob yelled, springing up from the couch. He caught Cassie before she fell and his hands started to shake. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine" Bella said in an assuring voice. Jacob's hands stopped shaking. "Oh" she said, glancing at Cassie, "I almost forgot to ask, whose this?"

"I'm Cassie" Cassie said, blushing a little.

"So Jake, why are you here in the first place?" Bella asked. She saw Cassie's face turn hard.

"Cassie's my imprint" Jacob said, walking over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, and giving her a small squeeze. Cassie smiled. Bella looked like she was about to cry. Edward was completely emotionless.

"Jacob" Bella whispered. She was almost inaudible. "Will you come back?"

"No" Jacob said, shaking his head. "I'm happy here" Tears formed in Bella's eyes. Edward hurried to wipe them away. Then he turned to Jacob with fury in his eyes.

"Dog, do you even see what you're doing to her?" He asked in a hard voice, though he was still attending to Bella. Jacob cringed at the word dog and took a step towards Edward, his hands shaking. Cassie laid a hand on his chest to calm him down. At her touch, Jacob took a step back and his hands stopped shaking. Once Jacob was calmed down, Cassie was furious. Edward was hurting Jacob in some way. 'Dog' must be a slang term vampires used for werewolves, like Jacob called the vampires 'bloodsuckers' and 'leech'. Then she noticed Jacob was shaking again. She reached up and laid one of her hands on his warm cheek. She thought it felt wonderful. Jacob immediately calmed down. They both sighed at the same time.

"Baby calm down" Cassie said. She pulled up onto her toes to give him a kiss. She kissed him till she felt the last of the shaking stop. Then she pulled away before Jacob had a chance to deepen it. He smiled and turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Jacob said, crouching down to look Bella in the eyes, "But I'm not coming back. I'm ten times happier here than I was in La Push." Bella accidentally let another tear escape. Edward wiped it away.

"Jacob everyone's so worried" Bella said in a broken voice. She sounded defeated already. Cassie was excited. Jacob wanted to stay with her. Her heart was beating so furiously, she thought it would bust out of her chest. Bella took a deep breath then continued. "And something bad happened" Bella said, lowering her head, lots of melancholy in her voice.

"What?" Jacob asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. What bad could've happened while he was gone? He'd only been gone a week.

"There was a vampire attack on La Push" Bella mumbled. She was almost inaudible, but Jacob heard her.

"That's no big deal" Jacob said, relaxing and laughing at Bella. A small vampire attack was nothing. "The pack could handle it. So, how'd they do?"

"Jacob" Bella said, lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and Jacob wondered why. "Someone died"

**Remember to review and vote! You get to decide who dies!**


End file.
